


Wrack and Ruin

by clairvoyeur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British Politics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femsub, Intrigue, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyeur/pseuds/clairvoyeur
Summary: Modern AU where Rey is working as a maid to pay the bills, and her new client makes her an offer she can't refuse. Loosely inspired by "Just To Keep The Lights On" by SeptDeadDove. Also it's maybe sort of a steamy political thriller now?*****"And has anyone ever told you, Rey, how good you look on your knees?" He spoke casually, almost conversationally, but Rey felt her throat constrict."I- uh- no, sir." She snapped her eyes back to the floor, scrubbing at the boards with renewed energy. He's trying to get to me - perhaps if I don't rise to it, he'll lose interest. No such luck, as it turned out."No? What a shame. It's true you know." A pause as he took a sip before continuing in the same pleasant, conversational tone. "How much would I have to pay you, Rey, to crawl over here on those pretty knees of yours and suck my cock?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just to Keep the Lights On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961841) by [SeptDeadDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptDeadDove/pseuds/SeptDeadDove). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this first part is a nasty little fantasy involving what's pretty unambiguously sexual assault. Please proceed with caution, as it could prove intensely triggering. 
> 
> Also, this should go without saying, but I've written Hux as a violent, entitled misogynist, and IRL men like him deserve the guillotine as far as I'm concerned.

It was a strikingly elegant house - if a trifle austere. A well-kept brownstone shaded by the row of elm trees that lined the street. The understated wealth of the place made Rey acutely conscious of her drab uniform and the fraying seams of her coat - it was an unflattering outfit at the best of times, but here it could hardly have felt more out of place. She found herself wishing the boss had picked someone else to take on Mrs. Ramirez's shifts while the older woman recovered from her operation, then inwardly scolded herself - money was tight enough these days that every penny counted, and the chance to earn a few more was something to celebrate. Shivering against the late November chill, Rey hurried up the steps of number 37, took a steadying breath, and rang the doorbell. 

Far away in the depths of the house, she heard the chime echo faintly down unseen hallways. A descending triad in a minor key - it struck her as unusual, vaguely foreboding even. The pause that followed stretched uncomfortably long, and Rey was gathering her courage to ring the bell a second time - had hesitated, in fact, with one hand half-outstretched - when the door swung open revealing the owner of number 37. She'd been unsure of what to expect - had had only had her supervisor's curt shorthand, "A. Hux, 2 storeys, single occupant, no pets" on which to base her preconceptions - but whatever she /had/ expected, it wasn't the man now regarding her with an air of mild surprise. A. Hux was, in point of fact, arrestingly attractive, with high cheekbones and a creamy complexion that contrasted strikingly with coppery red hair, and with the simple white button-down he'd rolled part-way up well-muscled forearms. His eyes, though. Their shade of gunmetal grey should have been beautiful, but somehow Rey found herself instinctively shying away from that penetrating gaze. 

"I'm filling in for-"

She faltered, having started speaking just as the man before her offered an enquiring "Yes?"

"Sorry sir, I- I was sent to fill in for Mrs. Ramirez this week. She's in the hospital. Hip replacement. I'm uh- I'm from Apex Cleaning Solutions?" She faded into nervous silence under what was now a distinctly amused stare, feeling a deep blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I see." He looked her up and down with a shameless lack of subtlety, taking his time before glancing up once more to look her straight in the eye with an amused hint of a smirk playing about that finely-chiseled mouth. "Well you'd better come in then."

Hux stepped aside a little but remained in the doorway, so that Rey had to edge past him, the smell of him momentarily filling her nostrils. Cigarettes and expensive aftershave and a heady edge of something a lot like scotch. She moved away from him and into the house as quickly as she decently could, feeling her blush intensifying. Focus on the task in front of you, get it done, get paid - you know the routine. Mustering what confidence she could, she set her bag down in a corner of the entrance hall and slipped out of her coat, turning questioningly to the owner of the house before hanging it on a nearby hook. He had closed the door and now stood leaning against it with his hands in his pockets, watching her with that same slight smirk; it occurred to Rey that she had rarely seen a man more perfectly at ease - it was disquieting.

"You can start in the dining room." A nonchalant gesture of the head, his eyes never leaving her. "That's what your predecessor generally did at least. Cleaning supplies are in the cupboard on the left."

"Yes sir." Eager to break eye contact with the man, Rey set to work. Bucket. Sponge. Half a cup of Hux's fancy organic disinfectant solution. Find the sink. Yes, you can do this - you're competent and efficient and you've performed these tasks dozens of times before. 'But not,' said the treacherous voice at the back of her mind, 'with attractive, hungry-eyed men practically breathing down my neck.'

Keeping her eyes on the polished hardwood floor of Hux's dining room, she knelt down and began methodically swabbing the darkly gleaming surface. After a few minutes, she heard him enter the room, but she determinedly ignored him til he addressed her.

"What's your name?" She didn't mean to look up, it was an instinct. He was leaning nonchalantly in the doorway, lazily swilling two fingers of amber liquid in a thick-bottomed tumbler. 

"Rey." 

"And has anyone ever told you, Rey, how good you look on your knees?" He spoke casually, almost conversationally, but Rey felt her throat constrict. It was shock beyond anything else - she'd gotten her fair share of leering comments before, even sometimes while working this job, but the sheer temerity of the man stunned her, and it took her a moment to respond.

"I- uh- no, sir." She snapped her eyes back to the floor, scrubbing at the boards with renewed energy. He's trying to get to me - perhaps if I don't rise to it, he'll lose interest. No such luck, as it turned out.

"No? What a shame. It's true you know." A pause as he took a sip before continuing in the same pleasant, conversational tone. "How much would I have to pay you, Rey, to crawl over here on those pretty knees of yours and suck my cock?"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. Rey's heart was racing now, her hands were suddenly clammy, and she felt like she'd forgotten how to breathe. Dipping her sponge into the bucket with hands that shook more visibly than she would have liked, she took a steadying breath and spoke as calmly as she could.

"I- I'm just here to clean, sir."

"Oh please." The man's tone was indulgent, dripping with amused contempt, and she barely suppressed a shudder. "I've seen your coat for Christ's sake. You can't be making more than, what? £8.50 an hour? £9? Don't tell me that's enough to scrape by on in London these days. Hell, you look as though you haven't eaten a decent meal in months."

Rey kept her eyes fixed on the floor, but she no longer saw the gleaming wood. She was staring through it, picturing her studio flat in Stepney, where the hot water hadn't worked in nearly a week, and mice - at least she fervently hoped they were mice - skittered across the floor at night. She made exactly £8.25 an hour at Apex, and £5 an hour for watching the Philips children upstairs when Mrs. Philips worked the late shift, and sometimes Mr. Singh from the corner shop gave her free pakoras when she came in to buy milk, but it wasn't enough - nowhere near enough. She'd been more than a week late with the rent last month, and unless Mrs. Ramirez stayed bedridden for a lot longer than she'd planned to, Rey could scarcely imagine how she'd get enough together this time around. But servicing a stranger like this... Hux was attractive, certainly, but the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. The idea of letting him use her...

She looked up once again at a snort of amusement from the man in the doorway. There was a smug gleam in his eye now, and with a rush of humiliation, Rey realized that he knew exactly what desperate calculations had been flashing through her mind. She was seriously considering his proposal, and he knew it. He had already won. Rey swallowed thickly and, with what felt like a herculean effort of will, met his eyes.

"One thousand pounds."

A slow, predatory smile, and something tightened in the man's jaw.

"Come here and earn it then, little girl." Knocking back the last of his drink, Hux set down the tumbler on a glossy side table. The sound of glass on polished wood sounded to Rey like the click of a safety catch unlocking. Turning back to her, he reached down and, with slow, deliberate movements, holding her gaze all the while, unbuttoned his fly. This was it, this was really happening. Taking a shaky breath, Rey wiped her hands clumsily on the cheap fabric of her skirt, and began to move, crawling forward unsteadily on all fours until she knelt at Hux's feet. Looking up at him, she felt extraordinarily helpless - a feeling he compounded by reaching down to grasp her jaw, turning it this way and that almost thoughtfully as he gazed down at her. As though mesmerized by those cold eyes, Rey found herself unable to look away as she felt the pad of his thumb run inexorably over her left cheek, caressing her lower lip with leisurely slowness before sliding into her mouth. Vaguely nauseated, she opened her mouth obediently, laving the intruding digit with her tongue as he pushed deeper. He let her suck at him for a few moments more, watching her intently, before pulling back his thumb and smearing spit across her cheek.

"Good girl." He spoke with satisfaction, as one might to a skittish dog that had been persuaded to heel. "Now let's see how those sweet lips look wrapped around my cock."

The trick was, she thought as she reached up with trembling hands to free the appendage in question, to send your mind somewhere else. Wasn't that what people said? Dissociate. Don't let yourself focus on the fact that you're about to suck off a smirking stranger for rent money. She pushed aside linen trousers and briefs made of some sort of sleekly-woven lycra, and gingerly wrapped her hand around the firm length inches from her face. Even now, maybe half-hard, Hux was longer than most men Rey could remember having encountered - though in fairness, her experience could hardly be called extensive - and thick, too. Suppressing a sigh of resignation, she took him into her mouth, sucking at the head and tightening her hand somewhat half-heartedly around the base of his shaft in a slow, pumping rhythm. She heard him give a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly his hand was buried in her hair, gripping a handful of dark locks and jerking her head down. At the same time, he slammed his hips forward, so that Rey was left spluttering and blinking back tears, his rapidly-hardening cock halfway down her throat. Panicking, fighting the urge to retch and struggling to breathe, she tried to pull away, but the vice-grip on her hair only tightened, and between desperate whimpers, she heard him hiss,

"Come on girl, suck it like you mean it."

Rey lost track of time after that, as her world narrowed to Hux's cock in her mouth, and his hand in her hair, and the punishing rhythm of his hips as he fucked her throat mercilessly. Tears spilled down her cheeks, mixing with the spit dripping from her lips to soak through her blouse, so that it clung wetly against her. After one particularly deep thrust, she lost control altogether, and found herself choking around him, her mouth filled with bile. Hux held her there until dark spots danced across her vision, before yanking her roughly off him. Still gripping her hair tightly, he gazed down at the gasping, tear-stained girl at his feet. A strand of saliva hung trembling between her bruised lips and the head of his cock; as he watched, it snapped. With a grunt of scornful amusement, he considered her for a moment, then spat with expert precision on her face. Rey barely blinked. She felt beyond shock, beyond humiliation, merely sucking in laboured breaths as stars danced at the edges of her vision and she waited to see how this man would hurt her next. She didn't have to wait long.

"Since you can't manage to suck me off properly, we'll have to find some other way for you to earn your keep. Undress." With that, he released her hair, half pushing her away so that she fell to the ground at his feet.

"Quickly, little girl." Still gasping, Rey fumbled ineffectually at spit-slick buttons, while Hux stood over her, stroking himself slowly. At length, he tired of her efforts, and before she had time to realize what was happening, had reached down and ripped her blouse open in a single motion. He tossed the tattered garment unceremoniously to the floor before pulling her skirt away, swiftly followed by the rest of her clothes. Stunned and shaking, Rey found herself huddled naked on the floor.

"Now. Kneel with your legs spread and show me your tits. Offer them to me with both hands, that's right." Dazedly, she obeyed. Hux was breathing hard now, and there was a dark flush high in his cheeks. A shock of red hair had fallen across his brow, and the expression in his eyes chilled her. There was something like hatred there, she realized, feeling cold and small to her very core. He wants me, and he hates me for making him want me, and so he wants to hurt me. But how far will he go?

Her train of thought was abruptly cut short by a ringing slap that sent a shock of pain through her jaw. Rey managed to stay upright and in position, but only just, as her head snapped to the side and tears sprang into her eyes again.

"You have a lot to learn before serving me properly little girl. What do you say when I punish you?" Her mind reeling, cheek still smarting from the pain, Rey cast her mind about frantically for an answer that would appease this man. Fingers were gripping her jaw now, twisting her face up to meet eyes as cold and deadly and implacable as the depths of a storm-ridden sea.

"I /asked you/..." and he spat again, the viscous liquid landing wetly on her cheek, "what do you say when I punish you?" Surely he wouldn't expect her to- but yes, of course he would. Forcing the words out was a struggle - and not only because he still held her jaw gripped tightly in one hand - but she managed it.

"Thank. You." A grim upward twist of that elegant mouth. 

"Thank you /what/?" She felt ill. 

"Thank you. Sir."

"Good girl." He released his hold on her jaw and stood back a little to take her in, catching his breath and touching himself almost absently. Rey felt her body stiffening from the awkward position in which still held herself. Hands full of her own ample breasts, and pussy on full display for this revolting man, she had never felt quite so naked. Indeed, after raking his gaze at leisure over the rest of her body, Hux focused his piercing stare between her legs. As she watched, he very slightly increased the speed with which he stroked his cock.

"Fuck..." He spoke softly, as though to himself, eyes still fixed hungrily on her slit. "I am going to fuck you so hard little girl. Stretch you on my cock til you're ruined for anyone else. Fuck you raw til you can barely walk out of here, til my cum is dripping down those pretty legs." Rey felt her stomach drop away.

"But...but sir, you never said-"

"Shut up, slut." And just like that, the tone of barely-suppressed hatred was back, and his hand was gripping her throat like a vice. Rey froze, gasped uselessly for air, felt the helpless panic threaten to overwhelm her again.

"You dare to talk back to me, you worthless gutter-rat? You're nothing." He spat the word at her with venom. "I could squeeze the life out of you right now, and no one could stop me. I don't suppose many people would even mourn." Tears were spilling down Rey's cheeks now, both from asphyxiation and from the sheer brutality of the words. She tried to form the word 'please', and managed only a strangled gasp.

"So I will fuck you if I choose, little girl, but don't worry - it won't be just yet." She was scrabbling in terror, now, at the arm gripping her throat, but Hux may as well have been made of steel. "First, I want to see you swallow my cum. If you're very good, and ask nicely, I'll even spare your throat for now. I suppose it must be rather sore." He punctuated this remark by tightening his grip for emphasis. Rey saw stars.

"But if you /don't/ start cooperating, I'll /really/ have to hurt you." He brought his face close to hers, and spoke the last words directly into her ear, in tones smooth as honey. "Understand, little girl?" Seconds from blacking out, Rey just managed a jerk of her head. It seemed to be enough. Hux released her throat, stepping back and massaging his hands as she collapsed to the floor, dragging air into her lungs while the world swam and spun around her. He waited while her wheezing gasps subsided into something approaching normal - if laboured - breathing, then prodded her impatiently with a foot. Shakily, but with a renewed energy conferred by sheer, unreasoning terror, she dragged her body back into position - knees spread wide, back arched so as to accentuate the curves of her spine and her ass, and breasts pushed up in overflowing handfuls. When she met his gaze, eyes wide and still stained with tears, she was rewarded with a wide smirk.

"That's better. Now, shall I fuck your mouth or your tits?" Rey felt herself utterly defeated. Drawing a shuddering breath, she answered in a voice that she scarcely recognized as her own.

"Please fuck my tits sir." He grinned, and in an instant, Rey found herself knocked backwards onto chill wood, Hux straddling her chest. The head of his cock bobbed wetly against her cheek, and she felt precum smear over the aching place where he'd slapped her. It felt almost soothing against the angry heat of her bruised skin. She wiped the thought away.

"It seems a shame not to use your mouth again, but since you asked so politely..." He shuffled back a little and aimed a large gob of spit at her chest, smearing it around liberally with his cock.

"There. Now be a good girl and squeeze those obscenely perfect tits together for me." Numbly, Rey obliged, and he began a punishing rhythm, steadying himself with a hand on her thigh as he fucked the slick channel between her breasts.

"Fuck...that's it...that's right bitch, squeeze hard..." Hux was breathing raggedly now, hair now thoroughly unkempt and hanging damply over his eyes. Almost mechanically, he reached out with his free hand to grasp her face again, slipping two long fingers into her mouth. It hurt when they grazed against the back of her poor abused throat, but Rey was grateful he hadn't made her take his cock again, and without thinking, she found herself sucking hard at him, swirling her tongue around the digits.

"Oh fuck that's good...you really are a little slut, aren't you. Are you ready for my cum?" With a swift movement that once again caught her off-guard, he pulled away from her chest and began stroking himself with fingers wet from her spit.

"Open wide little girl," he gasped, and Rey barely had time to do as she was told before he let out a guttural moan, and warm semen flooded her tongue, trickling down her throat in a salty stream. Hux pumped the last of it onto her face, smearing the viscous fluid over her cheeks and around her mouth. He watched, breathing hard, as she swallowed, then made a show of running her tongue over her white-splattered lips, then swallowed once more, and finally lay staring dazedly up at him, traces of his cum drying on her flushed cheeks. Then, abruptly, he rose and tucked away his softening cock.

"Bathroom's the second door on the right. There ought to be towels. Clean yourself up and come back here. Don't get dressed." And with that he was gone. She heard his footsteps receding upstairs. Somewhere, a door slammed, and a moment later she heard the sound of running water.

For several long moments, Rey lay where Hux had left her, staring dully into space. He had raped her. He had raped her, and she had let him do it, and in a few minutes he would come back and do it again, and once again she would let him. And that treacherous little voice said, 'let him - Christ, you practically participated by the end. You liked it. He hurt you and humiliated you and used you, and you swallowed his cum like an obedient whore.' She rebelled - screamed inwardly that this wasn't true, that he had forced her, that she'd been frightened of him, that this kind of bullshit was just Hux in her head. But as she clambered unsteadily to her feet and tiptoed off to find the downstairs bathroom, Rey couldn't quite ignore the slick wetness between her thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom was all black marble and glass. When she snapped on the lights, every surface gleamed darkly with a fluorescent sheen. Advancing hesitantly over cold tiles, Rey approached the sink and let lukewarm water run over her still-shaking hands. Glancing up, she caught sight of her reflection: hair in disarray, eyes wide and clouded with tears, lips flushed and swollen, and an angry red patch on one cheek which stood out against her washed-out complexion in the room's dull glow. Fucking Christ. This wasn't happening - this couldn't be happening to her. She realized her mouth was still full of the taste of his cum, and barely made it to the toilet before retching convulsively, heaving up traces of bile and ejaculate. Then, rising mechanically on legs that threatened to give way at any moment, Rey rinsed out her mouth, washed her face, and, as an afterthought, ran a damp washcloth between her legs. She selected an immaculate terrycloth towel from a stack beside the sink, wrapped it around herself and, swallowing a flaring rush of fear, opened the door and stepped out.

It was something of an anticlimax - Hux was nowhere to be seen, though the sound of running water from upstairs had disappeared. Rey found herself back in the darkened entrance hall, alone. From the doorway up ahead on her right, a dim light spilled in from the dining room, where she'd been told to return and wait for whatever further humiliation the man had in store. Numbly, she tiptoed forward - then stopped with a hiss of terror as movement caught her eye from the shadows close beside her. But it was only another mirror, which now reflected back her own ghostly figure, frozen in shock. The mirror was mounted over a chest of drawers, on whose sleek surface two items had been, it seemed, haphazardly abandoned: a smartphone in a sleek black leather case, and a small spiral-bound notebook which lay open to a page near the end. In any other home, the sight would have been thoroughly commonplace; here, in this temple to minimalist elegance, such out-of-place details drew the eye. Glancing about to ensure that Hux was still nowhere to be seen, Rey approached the chest of drawers, and cast a cautious glance at the notebook. It looked, for all intents and purposes, like a daily agenda or appointments book - open to today's date, in fact, with "cleaning lady" inscribed in a tight, neat hand at 6pm. Automatically, she ran her eye down the rest of the page. It wasn't exactly a goldmine of riveting material - this being a Sunday, Hux seemed to have kept his schedule fairly relaxed. There were only three other entries: "Conference call w Mitaka + comms team" at 11am, "Lunch @ Chamberlain's" at 2pm, and "Drinks w Ren" at 9pm. The opposite page, apparently a space for miscellaneous notes, was entirely blank save for a few lines scrawled hurriedly at an angle, as though the writer had jotted down quick thoughts during a meeting. "Focus on youth recruitment," Rey read. "Downplay martial angle til more support in parl. Nostalgia for Empire too toxic?" She puzzled over the notes, squinting in the half-light as though more words might reveal themselves. It sounded as though Hux was involved in something political, though more than that she could hardly guess. Who exactly was this man?

"Exploring?"

Rey spun around, heart beating wildly in her throat. Hux was looking down at her from halfway up the staircase, his lean, muscled form wreathed in shadow save for the glow of his cigarette. Seemingly satisfied that he'd achieved the desired impression, he took a leisurely drag before descending the stairs and stalking over to her with an unhurried menace. As he approached, she saw that he wore only a pair of dark sweatpants which hung low on his hips. In the half-light from the dining room, they accentuated his pallor - the chest above them might have been sculpted from marble.

"Christ, you might make a half-decent whore one day but you're a dreadful maid, aren't you? At this rate I shall have to make a complaint to the agency." He reached past her - Rey flinched as he did so, and hated herself for it - snapped the notebook shut, and very deliberately shut it in a drawer before turning back to the trembling girl in front of him. Almost before she could register what had happened, his hand was gripping her sore jaw once again, and he was snarling into her ear, breath warm in her hair.

"Well, whore? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry sir- please- I was just-" The words tumbled out of her in panicked bursts, sticking in her throat as she realized there was no possible excuse she could make for what was unambiguously snooping. "I was just curious sir, I- I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me..."

Hux gave a derisive little snort of amusement, lingering for a moment longer with his face close beside hers before releasing her and stepping back a pace. He was smirking at her again, savoring her terror. It was the expression of a man who knew he had all the power in a given situation, and had every intention of wielding that power to its fullest extent. Without warning, his hand flashed out, and he struck her across the face again. It was a rougher blow than before - or perhaps it only felt that way, sending as it did another bloom of pain across her already-tender cheek. Rey cried out and stumbled sideways, clutching at the chest of drawers to steady herself. He was on her in an instant, yanking the towel away and slamming her against the polished surface from behind. Pulling her arms painfully behind her back, he reached around her with his other hand, seizing her chin and forcing it up so that she had no choice but to meet his gaze in the mirror. 

"You have a lot to learn little girl." His voice was in her ear again, his stare dark and hungry. Without breaking eye contact, he lodged her pinned arms against his chest, and ran his free hand over her hip and down to cup her sex. 

"Look at me." With awful, implacable slowness, fingers parted her lips- slid down between them- forced their way inside her body- curled into her and scissored against her inner walls. Four fingers by the feel of it, stretching her beyond anything she could remember having experienced. The pain was agonizing, knifing through her and causing her to jerk back against Hux with a ragged gasp. He laughed against her neck and raked his thumb over her clit, and Rey screamed aloud - a raw, despairing sound that seemed to go straight to his cock. She felt him grind his erection hard against her, pulling her flush to him as he fucked his hand deeper into her cunt.

"You like that bitch? You like that?" He was snarling breathlessly into her ear now, moving fast and rough against her, in her. Helpless, she sagged in his arms, letting out desperate little cries as the aching fullness between her legs and the relentless flicking of his thumb across her clit became increasingly urgent. The pain was still there, splitting through her core, but there was a warm, building pressure now, too. To Rey's profound horror, she found herself bucking instinctively onto his fingers.

"P-please...please stop..." It was more a sob than coherent speech, and Hux only grinned back at her in the mirror and nipped at her throat with his teeth.

"Don't kid yourself darling, you know you want this." And with that, he twisted his hand deep in her cunt, and Rey shrieked and felt herself tip over the edge, releasing a gush of warm fluid that dripped over his fingers and down her thighs.

"Fuck..." He was panting against her neck, looking almost stunned. "Filthy girl." He withdrew his hand from her body and raised it to her slack mouth, smearing her arousal across her face and lips before sliding his fingers down her throat so that she was assailed by the flavours of her own pussy.

"That's it, lick yourself off my fingers." And suddenly the black smartphone was in his other hand, and he had snapped a photo of the two of them in the mirror. The click of the shutter broke something in her, and Rey began to weep gently. She had never felt so humiliated, so completely and utterly violated. Hux laughed again, a cold, derisive chuckle low in his throat, and cooed in mock sympathy.

"Aww, don't cry. I'm not finished with you yet." He ground his hips against her again and wound a hand into her hair, forcing her down so that she lay across the chest of drawers, its polished surface cold against her breasts and the side of her face. She heard a brief rustle from behind her as he slipped off the sweatpants, and the next moment, she felt the head of his cock dragging against her. Hux caressed her gently up and down, bracing himself with one hand on her hip, teasing. One moment, that smooth hardness was rubbing at her clit, and Rey found herself twitching with arousal between sobs; the next, he was probing her asshole, and she was shrinking away from him, terrified.

"What do you think, darling? Maybe I should ream that sweet arse. Would you like that?" As he spoke, he pushed his cock a little more insistently against her pucker, laughing as she tried still more desperately - and fruitlessly - to twist away.

"Nonono please no...fuck my pussy instead, do anything else...please sir..." A heavy exhale, and he slapped her ass hard, gripping her tightly so that his fingers sank into her flesh.

"God, I love it when you beg." Without waiting for an answer, he slid his cock back down to the slick lips of her cunt and pushing into her in a single brutal motion, driving against her cervix with a burst of pain that drew a pitiful, drawn-out sob from her lips. He paused for a moment, breathing hard, and yanked her up by the hair again so that her back arched and she was once again forced to lock eyes with him in the mirror.

<"Where's my cock?" She whimpered incoherently, and he tugged hard on her hair. "Answer me bitch, where's my cock?"

"It's- it's in my- ahh fuck- it's in my pussy sir..." The words came out in a breathy gasp, twisted by shame and discomfort.

"That's right little girl." Still holding her gaze, he bucked his hips roughly, sliding out and then all the way back into her so that she cried out in pain once more. With a grin, he began to thrust with deliberate slowness, clearly savouring her gasps and grimaces of anguish.

"Oh fuck yeah...cry for me all you like, we both know you love this...my cock deep in your tight cunt...I can feel you clenching around me right now, you filthy slut...can feel you dripping all over me..." He was panting over her now, fucking her faster and more erratically. At length, he released his hold on her hair and instead forced her down til she lay prostrate in front of him, ass in the air, sobbing into one clenched fist. Bracing one hand on the curve of her back, he landed another vicious slap on her ass, and then another, each more painful than the last. Rey squeezed her eyes closed and tried to shut down her brain, willed it to focus on anything else besides this waking nightmare. It'll be over soon, she told herself. He'll finish soon and it'll be over and I'll get away from him and be safe.

It was cold comfort. As Hux neared his climax, he began fucking her still more violently, driving each thrust home like a killing blow and bearing down with all his weight on her hips and waist. Rey clenched her teeth and pushed her fist against her mouth and still found herself crying out in agony with every snap of his hips. As time drew on, her cries became a single, drawn-out wail of despair, as his movements grew faster and rougher. At last, he gave a harsh groan and drove into her one last time, digging his fingers into her ass with a vice-grip, and holding her still on him as he pumped his load deep into her cunt. Then, panting raggedly and cursing under his breath, he pulled out of her and reached across her back. Rey didn't divine his purpose until the camera shutter on his phone clicked again, and she realized he was documenting the fruits of his handiwork. Repulsed, she made to squirm away, but he held her still with an iron-firm hand on her back, and continued snapping pictures.

"Oh yeah, that's nice. Raise your ass for me a little...good girl. Any second now it should- oh yeah, there we go. Fuuuck you look pretty like that..." As he spoke, Rey felt the warm, slow trickle of his semen ooze out of her body. She lay there, eyes still squeezed shut, as he took more photos, before at last withdrawing with a final slap to her ass.

"You can get up now." A snort of derisive laughter. "You don't need to lie there all night - as much as I do enjoy the view. I imagine you'll want to clean up again. You know where the bathroom is." He watched as, shaking and still crying softly, Rey maneuvered herself upright and found her towel where he'd unceremoniously tossed it. Keeping her eyes glued to the ground, she wrapped it around herself and crept past him to retrieve her clothes from the dining-room before almost running to go cleanse his filth from her skin. Once in the bathroom, she moved frenetically, focusing on the physical tasks at hand rather than pausing to contemplate any of what had just happened to her. Damp cloth between her legs and down the back of her thighs. Panties on, bra on, stockings on - there was a run in them now from where he'd yanked them off her, but never mind. Skirt on - she fumbled with the zip for a long minute, her hands still trembling. Blouse on - it was missing most of its buttons, and on any other day Rey would've been sick with anxiety over how to bring this up with her supervisor, but just now such things seemed irrelevant. She ran her hands through her hair, tidying it as best she could, then gathered her courage and emerged.

She found Hux back in the entrance hall. He'd put the sweatpants back on, and was sitting at the foot of the stairs, smoking another cigarette and studying his phone. He glanced up as she appeared, and smiled nastily at her.

"Some great stuff here." This with a gesture to the device in his hand. "Really excellent. I can't wait to show some of my friends." Rey felt nauseous. She swallowed thickly and managed to speak.

"Can I go now." The words came out in a dull monotone.

"I suppose so." He took her in as she stood before him with her blouse hanging open, arms clutched over her chest, staring at the floor. "I thought about making you stay to finish the cleaning job, but I've got to dress for the evening, and I can't have you poking about down here on your own." He was mocking her again, delighting in her humiliation. He let her hover for an excruciating interval before snorting with laughter once more, and reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants for a slim wad of hundred-pound notes. With a casualness that made Rey dizzy - she'd never seen anywhere near that much money before in her life - he counted out a thousand pounds and proferred the cash, only to pull his hand back with a contemptuous smirk when she reached for it.

"You could make a lot more you know. I know people who would very much enjoy you."

"No thank you. Just the money please." The man considered her for a moment, head on one side, before reaching back into his pocket and drawing out a business card. No name, just a phone number. "Get in touch if you change your mind." He folded the ten crisp notes around the card and extended them towards her again. She didn't move.

"I won't change my mind."

"If you say so." Another sardonic smile. "But take the card." There was an undercurrent of steel to the words. Reluctantly, Rey reached out her hand. He didn't pull away this time, and she took the wad of cash and thick cardstock and shoved it into the pocket of her blouse. She kept her eyes down as she collected her coat and bag and slipped on her boots, but she felt his gaze on her the whole time. And as she made her escape, in the moment before the front door closed behind her, she heard him say quietly,

"Until next time, little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, did this go from being a dark, sexy one-off to a dark, sexy political thriller spanning an unknown number of chapters and bringing in more themes and characters from the series? Yes - yes it did.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the most exclusive gentlemen's club in London. The most exclusive gentlemen's club in London was the subject of glossy profiles in the nation's lifestyle magazines, and paparazzi regularly hung about its entrance like flies buzzing above a gutter on a hot summer day. Anyone entering the venerable establishment was liable to have their photo plastered across the pages of half a dozen supermarket tabloids the next morning. All things considered, it was not particularly conducive to discreet conversation, which is why Hux preferred Snoke's.

Tucked discreetly in a Soho backstreet, the place had an unassuming air which entirely failed to attract the attention of most passers-by - and this was all for the best, since any guileless reveler who showed undue interest in the elegant Victorian building would soon notice a couple of thickset men with mirthless eyes watching them intently from a nearby alley, and hurry on their way at speed. Hux, for his part, exchanged the briefest of nods with the two saturnine figures on exiting his cab, before approaching the porter's lodge with brisk steps. The man inclined his head deferentially at once - Hux had been a regular for years, and anyway, that arresting profile and burnished hair tended to stick in the mind - and buzzed him into the dimly-lit elegance of the anteroom.

Shrugging off his coat and handing it to a silent attendant, he ducked into the cigars-and-leather-scented gloom of the main bar. It was fairly empty, with just a few patrons scattered in ones and twos among the deep armchairs and secluded alcoves that lined the outskirts of the room. At one end of the bar, he noted with distaste, a young man in an alarmingly-patterned blazer was holding forth for the dubious benefit of a bored-looking blonde, talking loudly and far too close to her face. Hux's lip curled instinctively - what was the place coming to? The girl was attractive, certainly, but this wasn't what Snoke's was /for/. He stalked past them (though not without sparing a moment to admire the blonde's pleasing figure - she really wasn't bad, if a little on the plump side) and took a seat at the far end of the bar.

"Good evening Mr. Hux. Your usual?" It was the club's ageless bartender, a grey-haired, grey-eyed, almost ghostly figure who'd been a fixture at Snoke's for as long as anyone could remember. The man must have witnessed enough intrigue over the years to send a dozen gossip columnists into cardiac arrest, but he remained a silent, unflappable presence, seemingly indifferent to his patrons' dealings. Sometimes Hux wondered why no one had had him killed yet.

"That's right Sauders, and oh, let's see...one of the Montecristo No. 2s."

"Very good sir." The bartender drifted of for a moment, returning with the cigar and a glass of amber liquid whose heady fumes sent a shiver of anticipation through Hux.

"And how's your night going, Saunders?"

"Oh you know sir, can't complain." As he spoke, he gave the merest flick of an eyebrow towards the far end of the bar, managing to convey that, had he been so inclined, he might in fact have complained quite vehemently about the young man whose thoughts on the promising future of cryptocurrency were all too audible in the stately hush of the room. Hux gave him a look of solidarity.

"By the way, I don't suppose you've seen Ren about this evening?"

"Not that I recall sir, no."

"Of course not. The bastard's always late." With a nod to Saunders, Hux left the bar in favour of an unoccupied alcove at the back of the room, and sank into the creaking leather depths of an armchair. The bartender may have been notoriously discreet, but it was best not to take chances - particularly not at such a critical juncture. Settling down to wait for his companion, Hux lit the cigar and amused himself by perusing the photos he'd taken earlier. The one of them both in the mirror was particularly good, he thought. The girl's perfect body was on full display, tits flushed and nipples hard with the arousal that she so hated, her slack mouth wet with the fruits of that arousal. And her eyes... still dazed from her climax, they betrayed fear and humiliation and utter, helpless desperation. Hux felt his cock stir at the sight, and took the precaution of readjusting his tailored trousers a little. He could still call to mind the exquisite fluttering of her inner walls as she came stretched around his fingers, and the way she'd screamed...

"Not interrupting something am I?" He didn't quite manage to suppress his start of surprise. He'd known the man now towering over the table for years, but the silent ease with which he moved was one of the few things that regularly managed to unsettle Hux. In a fraction of an instant, though, his haughty cool was back.

"Not at all. Just revisiting some... highlights from earlier this evening."

"Only you looked quite ah, engrossed." With a pointed flick of his hooded gaze, Kylo Ren folded his considerable bulk into the armchair opposite Hux. It wasn't that the man was overweight, or even particularly thickset - it was just that he seemed to have been built to a slightly larger scale than other people. The heavy brow, rough-hewn jawline, and aquiline nose would have made him an arresting figure under any circumstances, but it was his well over six feet of height that turned heads. Well, that and the muscles that bulged beneath the tailored black bomber jacket. Hux maintained an assiduous fitness regimen, and knew that he was in better shape than most men his age, but Ren was a whole different story: he exuded restrained violence, and the pale matrix of scars on his hands spoke of days when that violence had been less than restrained. Supposedly, the man had served his time with the SAS - Helmand Province, then Libya, then God knew where else - committing whatever sordid acts the Empire demanded of him until, in the way of such men, he'd decided he could turn far better profits committing them on his own terms. Since then, the only thing anyone seemed to be able to agree upon was that Kylo Ren had surfaced in London five years previously, and quickly made a name for himself as a purveyor of general mayhem par excellence. Mercenary, gunrunner, probable drug trafficker... the man wore many hats. Oh, and long-established drinking companion of one Armitage Hux of course.

"Sorry it's just, I found a new girl. Dropped right into my fucking lap today. Here, look." With a smirk, he proffered the phone to Ren, who took it with a noncommittal gesture and studied the image, one eyebrow raised.

"Enjoyed herself, did she?"

"I'll say she bloody enjoyed herself, she gushed all over me. Came with four fingers in her pussy. I couldn't believe it." Hux was leaning forward eagerly, eyes bright. "And look at those tits, I mean Jesus. We could have her together next time - what do you think?"

"Oh so you're planning on seeing this girl again, are you? Or is she locked in your basement."

"She's not locked in the basement... though I like the way your mind works Ren." The redhead flashed a wolfish grin at his interlocutor, who rolled his eyes. "That's not a bad idea. No, I sent her on her way with a token of my esteem earlier this evening, but she'll be back."

"You think so? She looks pretty fucking miserable to me."

"Trust me, she was gagging for it. I know a cock-hungry little slut when I see one. She'll run home, and have a cry, and lick her wounds," - here Hux's grin widened a little - "but she'll be back for more sooner or later, I guarantee it." Ren regarded him mildly for a moment, swilling his drink absently in one hand.

"You know I sometimes think you're a worse person than I am."

"Oh come off it, we both know you're at least as sick a bastard as me. So come on, what do you say - if she does come crawling back, help me... break her in a little?" The black-clad figure across from him made a noise somewhere between a snort of laughter and a sigh of resignation.

"Christ... look, I'm not saying no." With a final glance at the girl in the photo, Ren handed the phone back. "Now was there anything else, or did you call me here just to proposition me and show me dirty pictures?"

"Not exactly." Hux glanced around carefully. There was no one remotely within earshot, and the only audible conversation came from the young man at the other end of the bar, who seemed to have moved on from cryptocurrency to the finer points of golfing strategy. Over the boy's shoulder, his date briefly caught Hux's eye as he appraised the room. He smiled, and she flashed a small smile back before quickly looking away. Promising perhaps... but there were more important things to attend to for now. Turning back to Ren, he leaned in closer.

"I've been talking to Phasma," he began, "and we both agree it's about time we took things to the next level. Recruitment's going reasonably well, but without external stimulus we'll be hard-pressed to break 50,000 members before the election, let alone presenting any real competition for the main parties."

"Right, I've seen the numbers. So by external stimulus you mean...?"

"An attack. Bigger than 7/7. Violence like this country hasn't since since the war. Something to show people how powerful our enemies are, and expose the weakness of this bloody useless government." Hux's eyes were gleaming again, his gaze heated in a way Ren had only seen in some particularly intimate moments. If he was discomforted, however, he gave no sign. Instead, his black-clad bulk remained quite still for a moment, as the mercenary took a slow, reflective sip of his drink.

"You'd want a major target, something symbolic." His tone was mild, musing. "Something that would hit hard. Something like-"

"...the platinum jubilee." His companion spoke almost breathlessly. "Tens of thousands of people on the streets celebrating the glory of our identity, our traditions, our empire... it's perfect."

"June then. Might be possible." Ren was gazing off into space, apparently intent on wordless calculations. Abruptly, he raised his tumbler and knocked back the rest of the clear liquor within, returning it to the table between them with a decisive clink of glass on polished mahogany.

"How many dead, and who d'you want responsible?" Another grin from Hux. This, /this/ was why he'd always sworn by Ren. For all his saturnine affectations, the man was a consummate professional who could always be counted on to cut to the chase.

"Three hundred ought to do it. Perhaps a few more for good measure. And I rather think Islamists, don't you? We'll make sure they're linked to Labour of course, Phasma will see to that." And it was as easy as that: Ren nodded thoughtfully, and the task was as good as done. Hux felt the heady elation he always did in such moments - a raw, fierce joy at setting a process in motion that would soon sweep untold lives away in its path. He swallowed the last of his scotch, savoring the smokey bitterness of it, and noticed that the blonde at the bar had momentarily been left to her own devices.

"Right, well I hate to dash old chap, but I feel I'm needed elsewhere. Do keep in touch - I'll have everything covered of course, just say the word and you'll have everything you'll need." And with a single smooth motion, Hux had extinguished the remains of his cigar and was making a nonchalant beeline for the bar.

"What are you drinking?" The girl's wide grey eyes took in the trim figure that had materialized at her side.

"Gin fizz." A fetching smile, gaze cast down, a little embarrassed and a little flattered all at the same time. Really, Hux thought, the fullness of her figure was quite attractive in a certain light.

"Good choice. I've got quite a remarkable Nolet's at home as it happens. Care to try it?" She looked up at him again, wavering for a moment, and he noted approvingly how the dim light of the bar accentuated the curve of her neck, and the almost unseemly swell of her breasts under the slightly-too-little black dress she'd chosen for the evening. Smiling with a studied absence of guile, he imagined how they'd move as she bounced on his cock in the cab home.

"I- I shouldn't... I'm with someone." The girl was blushing now, flicking her gaze towards the door.

"I noticed."

A minute later, returning from the lavatory, Rupert Amesbury-Smythe was puzzled to find that his companion was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found himself face to face with a rather hulking figure whose sleek black attire did nothing to soften his bouncer's physique. He opened his mouth to formulate a question, blinking in confusion, but the newcomer spoke first.

"She left. You should too." For the briefest of moments Rupert considered asking this man who the hell he thought he was, but taking in the impassive gaze and six foot plus of toned muscle, he decided that on reflection he'd rather not find out.

Left alone at the bar, Kylo Ren gestured for another drink and pulled out his phone to make the first of several pressing calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah, so I've decided this is set in 2021 after Brexit has further polarized the UK and pushed everything closer to political collapse. Classic porn stuff right? Ahaha why am I like this.


End file.
